Jed
Jed is a character that made his debut in the fourth episode of . Throughout Legacies Series Season One Hope is Not the Goal He goes up to Rafael and Josie and tells Josie to leave. Rafael stands up and starts talking to Him, who wants him to submit into the pack. He refuses to tell them about was the cause of him triggering his curse as he gets angry when He states it is an accident or not. He finds Rafael once more and shows up with two other werewolves. They begin beating him up to make him submit but are stopped when Josie shows up to help him, When he goes to them and brings the ball they had with him, He comes up to him. Rafael reveals what triggered his curse, He tells him to knee down, but reveals to be joking and Rafael joins them in the game. Malivore Rafael asks Jed to let Landon stay. Jed says no. Rafael retaliates and challenges Jed for alpha. Later on, Jed finds Landon, tells him he doesn't belong and beats him up. There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Lizzie Saltzman makes a wish to Ablah that Hope Mikaelson never came to the Salvatore boarding school. In the new wish reality, Jed comes to the boarding school, which is struggling financially due to lacking Hope's father's startup donation, as a potential recruit for the school. Lizzie and Josie show Jed around and introduce him to his alpha, Luis. When Lizzie makes another wish, that the Salvatore Boarding School had never been started, Jed is instead recruited as a student at the Mikaelson Boarding School. He, Kaleb, Pedro and Hope respond to Lizzie exposing magic at Mystic Falls High School and is instructed to form a perimeter. Again, Lizzie makes another wish with Ablah, resulting in a wish reality where Hope Mikaelson is never born. This new reality is apocalyptic, where supernaturals are exposed by Klaus Mikaelson and Triad Industries restlessly hunt them. Lizzie promises to take him to the resistance who would smuggle him down to Mexico for safety. This reality, however, is wished away by Lizzie when she wishes that Ablah never encounters the monster that sends her to Malivore. The resulting wish essentially 'resets' reality, leaving Jed's fate unknown. I'll Tell You a Story There's Always a Loophole Personality He is confident and arrogant due to being the Alpha of the school pack. He has a temper, which is common among werewolves and wants new members to submit to him. He seems to be a little rude towards other students that are not werewolves, such as Josie. He can, however, joke towards a new packmate with a serious look on his face. Physical Appearance He has short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a striped blue and navy blue shirt with the boarding school symbol on the left breast side. He also has tall stature and an athletic build. Appearances Legacies Season One * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True (Wish reality) * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Name * The name Jed is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jed is Beloved of the Lord. Friend of the Lord.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jed Gallery References See also Category:Legacies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:TV Series Category:Werewolves